This invention relates to a cutting apparatus for cutting food products into wedge-shaped portions, and in particular, a cutting apparatus which utilizes tensioned blades, and which can be configured for cutting food products into any number of wedge shaped portions.
Food products and produce such as potatoes are cut and shaped by being entrained in a process stream of water or brine and passed through a "hydroknife" blade assembly which typically includes multiple blades for cutting the produce into the desired shape and size. For example, the hydroknife cutter assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,794 is used for cutting potatoes into elongate, square cross-sectioned pieces for further processing into french fries. Another popular form for processed potatoes is wedge-shaped portions. However, although the prior art includes some cutting assemblies for producing wedge-shaped portions, the prior art does not provide a wedge-cut cutter in which the blades are tensionable, which can be easily reconfigured to cut various numbers of wedge-cuts, and which are otherwise suitable for modern hydraulic cutting systems.